


All Tongue, Baby

by ninhursag



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just over 1k words of PWP. Uhura's day sucked. Spock and Jim make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tongue, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/).

It probably wasn't a horrible day as the annals of days went— no one died or was even much injured, no wars broke out, hell, Scotty didn't even accidentally turn anyone's pet tribble inside out while conducting field experiments with the transporter. Nothing to complain about, all told.

Instead all of the annoyances just _niggled_. Nyota's morning coffee scalded her tongue, her PADD ate two days worth of work that she knew she'd backed up, dammit. The new guy in her department mistranslated and then broadcast a missive of peace and harmony into something that made it sound like the last planet they'd visited was trying to blackmail the Federation over trading rights, and since it was her department, it was her mess.

All in all, it was a day that needed a stake through the heart as far as she was concerned, and she was damned relieved when she went off duty, finally, finally and retreated to her cabin with visions of (probably badly replicated, but still viable) hot milk and a shower.

Instead there was Jim Kirk, sitting on her favorite chair, sprawled out and waiting. He was all gleaming blue eyes and smug good looks in his undress blacks, grinning like a madman. "Hi," he said. "You look like a lady who needs a pick me up. Luckily, I can recommend the perfect guys."

She almost palmed her face, but grinned back at him regardless. Even being Captain of a flagship wasn't enough to make Jim Kirk not Jim Kirk. "Guys? You and who--" she asked, but before she had a chance to ask, a too warm, too silent body slipped up behind her.

"Nyota," Spock murmured into her ear. She almost jumped out of her skin before relaxing and that made Jim laugh.

"Scared you, huh? We should bell him, right?" Jim said with gleeful relish, and then he was on his feet, eyes seeming to burn even brighter as he stepped up closer to her. "One of those jangly cock-rings or like, ben wa balls or something. Make him wear 'em on the bridge too."

Uhura couldn't resist laughing back at him until Spock's breath, warm and sweet, brushed over the back of her neck. "While I do not fully understand your colloquialism, Jim, the gist is entirely clear, and I think not," Spock said firmly, and then his lips, dry and firm, drew a line over the nape of her neck and she shivered.

"No?" Jim whispered, and he was right there, centimeters away, bright and real, the smile just a flicker now. "We'll see about that." And then he kissed her, flush on the mouth. Softer, wetter than Spock, but just as sweet. Two mouths, sliding over her skin and she forgot what speech was for a moment, just moaned.

Fire on her skin, careful, just short of delicate. Jim's fingers brushing over the places where Spock's had just left, cool if only by contrast. Spock's hands on the hem of her dress while Jim curled his hands in hers and lifted up her arms, making it easy to pull the fabric over her head and toss it aside. Once the dress was off, Jim caught her hands again, just holding her there, as much with the look in his eyes, suddenly avid, as his hands.

She would have been still anyway, couldn't help but be while Spock slid down her panties and helped her step out of them, one foot at a time, his hands slow and methodical as he tugged them down over her ankles.

Jim looked down between her bared legs and licked his lips. "I'd really like to fall down on my knees and worship you until you forget every petty annoyance and just wanna come," he said. "Sound good?"

"You know it does if you really think you can pull it off, ego boy," she said and he grinned at her, all boyish pleasure.

"Our Captain is egotistical indeed, but not, I must admit, without cause, when he is put to the proper use," Spock said and then his hands slid up her knees and caught and held her around the waist, all steady heat. Uhura blinked and shivered and the next thing she knew, Jim was kneeling in front of her, eyes gleaming with the same concentration he gave to all his favorite tactical maneuvers while Spock shifted her just a bit so that her knees were better spread to give him room.

She felt her knees wobble and steadied herself by clutching at Jim's shoulders, which made him smirk. "Are you going to put yourself to proper use, Jimmy, or are you all mouth?" she demanded, fighting back an answering grin.

"All tongue, baby, all tongue," he said, waggling his at her. And then he was right there, wet and eager like licking her was the best thing that ever happened to him, no hesitation, and she forgot to breathe.

She barely even felt Spock's hands move at first, not when Jim was sliding his tongue across her slit and then slipping it inside like he'd been dying to do it all day. But Spock hadn't forgotten her, not when he could carefully and deliberately unhook her bra and push the fabric forward so that it was dangling around her elbows. It gave him free reign and room to curl his hands over her breasts, fingers on the nipples, palms pressing up into flesh.

She could only gasp when Spock pushed himself flush against her, hands still splayed over her breasts. He was still mostly dressed, smooth fabric of his uniform rubbing against her bare skin, but she could feel how hard he was where his hips pressed against her ass. Then Jim's tongue curled just exactly right, catching her in just the place. She made some ridiculous noise, her hands cupped over the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer.

Today was going to be the best day _ever_.  



End file.
